


Wait in the Shadows

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: This was part of their work. This was a part of their job.Bernadetta's done her part. Now she has to wait for Hubert to return.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Wait in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is more for the sake of getting something out because this month has been utterly horrific in terms of motivation/desire to write. So here, have a sort of Hitman AU? Because I like the Hitman games and I like Hubernie.
> 
> Follow me [ here](https://twitter.com/MalpaisQuanta) on Twitter and [here](https://malpaisquanta.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Bernadetta found that she enjoyed the traveling.  
  
The newest locale that she and Hubert were living in had this tremendous overlook over the city. A few tourists occasionally made the journey up here, but on a night like tonight? No one dared come up here in the dark.

It almost made her wish they’d brought one of her instruments with her. The trombone would’ve been too big, but the violin would’ve been great to play from up here. No one to watch Bernie play, no one around to question why she was playing. Just her, the city below and her violin.

Instead she was enjoying the view for the last time. For tonight, Hubert was working.

Lady Edelgard had been contacted by a pair of businessmen from Fhirdiad, each supposedly claiming to have damning evidence against her. Unless she paid them a certain amount, they would release the evidence into the public. The unfortunate thing was these businessmen didn’t like each other. Hubert had come up with a plan while they were leaving Galatea County.

“Perhaps if one of the men were to have an unfortunate accident, the other would be blamed.” Hubert’s fingers had drummed the dashboard of the car the way they did when he was thinking. “Especially if there was irrefutable evidence that they were behind it.”

The businessmen were hosting a party tonight, to celebrate the anniversary of them founding their company. Guests from the city were in attendance, and a local catering company had been hired to provide the food. Did Bernie mention how she loved cooking? She did. So many different recipes, so many different meals! Oh, how they were to die for!  
  
…okay, she couldn’t stop herself from laughing at her own joke. Hubert would’ve chuckled too, with his laugh-that’s-meant-to-not-scare-her laugh. But she was alone up here. The food had already been snuck into the rest of the meals the catering company had prepared. She just needed to wait for him to come back and they would be moving onto the next town. Perhaps somewhere quiet and remote, so they could have some privacy for themselves.

Footsteps echoed quietly behind her, growing louder as they hit the stone of the cliff edge. Bernadetta turned around. “How was it?”  
  
“The usual.” Hubert’s face was set in its usual grim expression. While neither of them liked social events like that, Hubert was much better at pretending than she was. ”Though I hear one of the businessmen did enjoy your special meal.”  
  
Bernie giggled, quickly taking a few steps forward to wrap him in a hug, one he gladly returned. “I told myself ‘Bernie, this meal is to die for!’” Hubert indeed did chuckle quietly. “But I’m glad it was good. Did you… take care of everything?”

“I did. It won’t lead back to us or Lady Edelgard.” Hubert let go, stepping back, and Bernadetta immediately missed his warmth. “The damning evidence against Lady Edelgard is no longer in their possession, either.

  
“What was it?”  
  
“A photograph, of all things.” Hubert held it out for her to inspect.

“A photograph?” But when she looked at it, all she saw was Edelgard with Miss Byleth. What could be so suspicious about-ohhhhh. “So Edelgard is-“  
  
“It would seem so.” Some interesting developments had happened in Enbarr since they’d left for their honeymoon. “We should return to Enbarr. I am sure Lady Edelgard and Byleth would like to know about this breach.”  
  
“Maybe we can go to Aegir County afterwards?” Hubert grimaced, and Bernadetta began to flail her arms in panic. “I-I mean, it’s an idea, we-we could stay in Enbarr instead?”  
  
“We will see. Aegir would be nice, more so when Ferdinand’s not there.” A small smirk formed when Hubert saw that Bernadetta was pouting. “But for now, we should take our leave.” Hubert offered a hand to her. A wordless offer of affection, one that they were both comfortable with, now that they were no longer working.

Bernadetta took his offered hand gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> The photo was of Edelgard and Byleth having tea. And that's the tea.


End file.
